Vidas Inteiras
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Monica e Tess lutam para ajudar Nicole e Jennifer. Mãe e filha que estão passando por momentos difíceis.


O toque de um anjo - Touched by an Angel

Vidas Inteiras

Monica e Tess estavam dentro de um consultório de uma psicóloga. Ela estava terminando uma consulta quando Monica fala com Tess.

Monica_ Acho tão bonito ver essa profissão. Ver a forma como a psicóloga se dedica e ajuda seus pacientes.

Tess_ Mas o brilho dessa profissão é apagado quando a pessoa não consegue separar e ela acaba confundindo a sua vida real com a de seus pacientes. Se envolvendo demais em problemas que ela não consegue lidar. Ela tem que perceber isso quando ainda é cedo. Pois uma vida pode mudar drasticamente daqui a cinco minutos.

Monica_ Como eu posso ajudá-la?

Tess_ Na hora certa você saberá o que fazer.

Nicole termina sua consulta e o paciente sai do seu consultório. Cuidadosamente ela se aproxima da porta e a tranca. Senta-se na sua cadeira e começa a chorar. Lágrimas imediatamente começam a cair sobre o seu rosto. Naquele momento de sua vida ela possuía muitas angústias e não sabia como lidar com isso. Seus pacientes que antes lhe faziam bem, agora a faziam se sentir mal. Sentia que não podia mais ajudá-los. Ela sabia que isso era errado. Não devia misturar sua vida pessoal com seu trabalho. Mas ela começava a se envolver emocionalmente com seus pacientes. Ela sofria com tudo. Com os dramas e trajetórias sofridas de vida. Ela via a sua vitalidade cada vez ir ficando menor e ao se olhar no espelho não se reconhecia mais. Sua relação em casa também não estava ajudando em nada. Brigas constantes com seu marido estavam fazendo um casamento consolidado entrar em crise. Ela não era a mesma de cinco anos atrás e acaba sentindo que não era a única que sofria. Sua família sofria junto e ela via que não dava atenção suficiente para sua filha que estava no auge de sua adolescência. Constantemente pensava na sua filha que estava numa fase rebelde da qual não conseguia mais ter controle. Mas estavam faltando forças para mudar a sua vida. Por mais que tentasse, ela nunca conseguia sair do lugar e a vontade de morrer constantemente passavam pela sua cabeça. Continuou absorta em seus pensamentos enquanto algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Nisso o telefone toca, a fazendo voltar para a realidade.

Nicole_ Alô! Oi Maria. Está tudo bem?

Maria_ Doutora Nicole. Receio não ter boas notícias.

Nicole_ O que ela fez desta vez.

Maria_ Jane saiu de casa e não quis falar nada comigo. Ela estava muito estranha e falando coisas sem nexo.

Nicole_ Ela sempre faz isso. O que ela fez de diferente desta vez?

Maria_ Ela arrombou seu armário e levou várias caixas de tarja preta e outros remédios. Eu tentei pegar as caixas, porém ela me jogou no chão e saiu correndo.

Nicole_ Eu vou para casa agora. Antes preciso avisar meus próximos pacientes de que não poderei atendê-los. Tchau Maria.

Maria_ Tchau Doutora Nicole.

Nicole_ Hoje parece que ela vai fazer o espetáculo completo.

Dizendo isso ela liga para seus pacientes para poder cancelar as consultas. Depois disso ela sai do seu escritório e vai direto para sua casa. Nisso Monica comenta com Tess.

Monica_ Como ela consegue ajudar os outros? Estando tão confusa e assustada.

Tess_ Muitas pessoas levam a sua vida como se fosse um botão automático de avião. Sempre programadas para fazer as mesmas coisas. Ela dá os conselhos de forma mecânica. Ela já tem dúvidas demais para pensar e responder. Ela precisa de sua ajuda. Só que ela se nega a perceber que precise de ajuda. Muitas vezes são os pensamentos de quem lida com análise.

Monica_ Os seres humanos tem medo de expor seus sentimentos. O mundo ficaria mais fácil se todos admitissem que tenham fraquezas e que não são perfeitos. A busca pela perfeição é que acaba levando todas as pessoas para o fundo do poço. E se ela precisa da minha ajuda. Eu vou fazer meu máximo e conseguir salvá-la.

Tess_ Mesmo se a vida der voltas?

Monica_ Do que está falando Tess?

Tess_ Deus quando criou o mundo deu o poder de livre arbítrio para todas as pessoas e em alguns casos a pessoa pode optar pelo caminho errado e se isso acontecer talvez tenhamos que mudar nossos planos.

Monica_ Tem outra pessoa que vai se envolver?

Tess_ Eu só vou te falar o que você precisa saber. Tenho certeza de qualquer jeito sua intuição a ajudará muito. Agora trate de sempre ficar junto com a Doutora Nicole.

Monica_ Eu vou ficar bem perto dela.

Jennifer, filha de Nicole, saiu desamparada e desequilibrada pelas ruas da cidade. A sua vida não tinha mais sentido e ela sentia que não era mais útil para ninguém. Saiu de casa com a ideia fixa de se matar. Quem sabe assim sua mãe sentiria arrependimento. Ela que se gabava dizendo ser uma boa psicóloga nunca ia conseguir resolver seus problemas e suas frustrações. Quem sabe assim ela passaria a olhar as outras pessoas sem ela estar no centro de tudo. Foi para uma praça localizada no bairro Lírio onde se sentou e tirou de sua bolsa vários remédios que havia roubado de sua mãe. Num impulso tomou com uma garrafa de Coca-Cola todos os comprimidos que tinha em seu poder. Entre remédios tarja preta, tinha Vicodin e Diazepan. Tess senta-se ao seu lado e conversa com ela.

Tess_ Não tem como evitar o que você já fez. Ainda dá para evitar uma tragédia maior. Não é esta vida que Deus quer para você e ele quer que você se liberte. Que volte a ser a pessoa amável e alegre que era antes. Você precisa se libertar de toda esta tristeza e angústia. Não faz bem para ninguém.

Jennifer_ Quem você é? A velhinha gagá que dá comida para os pombos?

Tess (se iluminando) _ Eu sou um anjo enviado por Deus e ele quer que saiba que ele te ama muito e que você vai sempre ser a criancinha dele.

Jennifer_ Eu estou tendo alguma visão? Estou maluca? Ou a senhora que endoideceu de vez? E como você faz esse efeito especial para ficar toda brilhando?

Tess_ Você não está tendo nenhuma visão. Eu sou um anjo. Eu venho para a Terra com a missão de ajudar as pessoas. E esse brilho que você está vendo, é o poder do Senhor que está dentro de mim. E você precisa de ajuda, assim como toda a sua família?

Jennifer_ Então você veio do céu? Veio para me levar embora?

Tess_ Eu venho do céu, mas não para te levar embora. Eu vim para guiá-la e para te mostrar o caminho certo. Sua vida não precisa acabar deste jeito.

Jennifer_ Ninguém me ama. Certamente ninguém irá sentir a minha falta. Minha mãe não liga mais para mim. Tem horas que eu queria que ela desaparecesse da minha frente por algumas horas.

Tess_ Sua mãe precisa de tanta ajuda quanto você. E saiba que quando ela te ignora ela não faz por mal. Ela não consegue se expressar da forma que ela queria. E você meu amor que vai ajudá-la e verá que ela voltará a ser a mesma pessoa de antes.

Jennifer_ Ela vai voltar a ser a mesma pessoa de antes? Eu sinto falta quando ela me ninava na cama e me contava histórias para eu dormir. Ficava comigo se eu sentia medo. Onde está ela agora? É tarde agora. Eu tomei muitos comprimidos.

Tess_ Ainda dá para evitar. Sua hora ainda não chegou. Você não pode quebrar esse ciclo.

Jennifer_ Eu estou ficando tonta e a minha vista está embaçada.

Tess_ Mude sua vida enquanto você ainda tem tempo.

Meio tonta e fraca Jennifer pega o seu celular e liga para a emergência. Logo o telefone atende.

Emergência_ Qual é a emergência?

Jennifer_ Eu tomei vários comprimidos e estou fraca.

Emergência_ Onde é a sua localização?

Jennifer_ Estou na Praça do Bairro Lírio. Eu não quero morrer aqui.

Emergência_ Estamos enviando uma ambulância do hospital mais próximo. Em poucos minutos estaremos aí.

Jennifer_ Obrigada.

Jennifer desliga o telefone e fala com Tess.

Jennifer_ Qual é o seu nome?

Tess_ Eu me chamo Tess.

Jennifer_ Tess, eu estou com medo. Fica comigo? Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

Tess_ Eu estarei com você todo o momento. E você nunca ficará sozinha porque Deus sempre estará olhando você. E sempre estará junto com você.

Jennifer_ Tess.

Tess_ O que foi Jennifer?

Jennifer_ Eu estou com falta de ar. Eu estou tonta. Eu acho que eu vou morrer.

Dizendo isso Jennifer cai desmaiada nos braços de Tess. Segundos depois a ambulância chega e a socorre. Tess como havia prometido a Jennifer fica ao seu lado o tempo todo. Naquele momento o tempo estava cronometrado. E Tess rezava para a vontade de Deus ser cumprida.

Continua


End file.
